50 Sombras de Jeevas
by NateDeJeevas
Summary: Una versión de 50 Sombras de Grey, en el papel de Chistian Grey encontramos a Matt y en el papel de Anastasia Steel encontramos a Near. Mas o menos la trama será como en el libro de 50 sombras de Grey. Espero que salga bien dado que es mi primer fic de esta pareja. Beta:Tsuki
1. Prologo

Sombras de Jeevas

Resumen: Una versión de 50 Sombras de Grey, en el papel de Chistian Grey encontramos a Matt y en el papel de Anastasia Steel encontramos a Near. Mas o menos la trama será como en el libro de 50 sombras de Grey. Espero que salga bien dado que es mi primer fic de esta pareja.

Prologo: Después de dos horas intentando hacer algo con mi revuelto pelo, desisto y me dirijo al pequeño comedor que comparto con Light, ambos estudiamos en la universidad, y el esta haciendo un artículo para la revista sobre Matt Jeevas, el director de Jeevas university, ha concedido una entrevista excepcional a Light, dado que nunca suele conceder entrevistas, pero como es el principal mecenas de nuestra universidad ha concedido una entrevista. Y bueno como es lógico, no todo es perfecto y Light se ha puesto enfermo, y me ha suplicado que acuda a la entrevista. Frunzo el ceño mientras repaso las preguntas que me ha preparado.

-¿Piensas ir con ese pelo?-miro hacia la puerta de la habitación de mi compañero, el cual va envuelto en una manta y tiene la nariz roja.

-No puedo hacer nada con el.-pongo los ojos en blanco, una manía mía, desde que era pequeño.

-Bueno...-me mira.- ¿Lo llevas todo?

-Si, estate tranquilo, vuelve a la cama.-asiente y se despide de mi con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Me dirijo a la entrada salgo y entro en el Mercedes CLK de Light, y me dirijo a Seattle, donde se encuentra la empresa de el señor Jeevas, paro en un semáforo y observo mi rostro pálido en el pequeño espejo, suspiro al ver mi pálido rostro, que parece aun mas pálido con el color gris de mis ojos, junto con el color blanco de mi pelo. Veo que se pone en verde y vuelvo a arrancar, en poco tiempo me sitio en la interestatal.

Al cabo de un rato me encuentro frente a un edificio de unas 20 plantas, entro y me atiende una chica rubia.

-Buenos días, el señor Nate River ¿verdad?-me mira con una media sonrisa y simplemente asiento me tiende una tarjeta con mi nombre.-Porfavor sígame

Me guía hasta un pasillo, que acaba en un ascensor, me fijo que todo el edificio es de acero y cristal, entro en el ascensor y la recepcionista vuelve a sonreír.

-El despacho del señor Jeevas se encuentra en el 5 piso, que tenga un buen día.

-Gracias.-pulso el botón y me miro en el espejo intentando hacer algo con mi embarrullado cabello. Un pequeño tintineo indica que he llegado a mi destino. Entro a la sala y veo una chica rubia detrás de una mesa ¿toda la gente aquí es rubia?

-¿Señor River?-me mira

-Si.-Me acerco.

-¿Me puede dar su chaqueta?-extiende su mano y yo le entrego la americana que me ha dejado Light. -Siéntese, el señor Jeevas, no tardara en atenderle.

Me siento en el pequeño sillón que ay y me pongo a revisar las preguntas que hay en la lista de Light, mi vista se para en una y niego con la cabeza, este Light como se lo ocurre poner eso, está claro que esa pregunta no la diré.

-Señor River, el señor Jeevas le atenderá ahora.-Veo como se levanta y me guía hasta una puerta, paso por ella y con mi común torpeza caigo de bruces al suelo, noto como mi cara va tomando un color rojizo y me levanto rápido, al levantar la vista me encuentro con un chico de unos 25 años, mirándome con unos penetrantes ojos verdes, con un cabello rojizo cayendo delicadamente en su rostros, y una sonrisa en la boca, deduzco que es por mi "perfecta" entrada, entiéndase la ironía, me acerco y le tiendo la mano.

-Señor Jeevas.-vuelve a sonreír y veo un brillo en sus ojos.

-Supongo que es usted el Señor Yagami.

-No, Light quiero decir el Señor Yagami no pudo venir dado que se encuentra indispuesto. Soy Near River vengo en su representación.

-De acuerdo. -otra sonrisa indescifrable surca su rostro. -Comencemos entonces, no dispongo de mucho tiempo.

-Entiendo.-saco la grabadora del bolsillo pero al estar nervioso cae al suelo. Veo como se tapa la boca con la mano. Logro encender la grabadora y la dejo en la mesa que tengo delante.- ¿Le importa si grabo sus respuestas?

-Después de lo que le ha costado prepararla.-me ruborizo y agacho la vista.-Tranquilo no me importa.

-Bueno tengo una serie de preguntas para usted.

-Si supongo que ha de preguntarme algo.-me mira impasible

-Parece usted muy joven para haber logrado todo este imperio que ha formado ¿Qué cree que ha sido la clave de su éxito?

-SE analizar muy bien a las personas, se exactamente en que son buenos y en lo que no.-hace una pausa y me vuelve a examinar.-Creo que para tener éxito hay que saber dominarlo, conocerlo tanto por dentro como por fuera, tengo un talento innato para reconocer y desarrollar una idea.

-Tal vez solo tuvo suerte.-suelto sin darme cuenta, pero es tan arrogante que no puedo evitarlo. Por un momento mi comentario le sorprende.

-No creo en la suerte señor River. Cuanto más trabajo, mas suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos.

-Parece usted un maniático del control.

-Bueno, lo controlo todo, señorito River-me contesta sin el menor rastro de sentido del humor en su sonrisa.

-¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso?-Maniático del control añado mentalmente.

-Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señorito River. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad…poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes.

Me sorprende su poca humildad.

-¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo?

-Me interesan cosas muy diversas, señorito River-Esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible.-Muy diversas.

-¿Es usted gay?-al escucharme me ruborizo, mierda he leído la pregunta que no debía.-Lo siento esto está aquí escrito.

-¿Las preguntas no son suyas?-me mira

-No, son de Light.-miro a cualquier parte menos a él.

-Entiendo.-me mira y vuelve a sonreír.- Si, lo soy

Llaman a la puerta, por un momento me siento salvada por la campana, la rubia numero dos entra por la puerta.

-Señor Jeevas, la reunión empezara dentro de cinco minutos.

-Andrea cancela todas mis reuniones de hoy, la entrevista con el Señor River, se demorara un rato.

-Disculpe, no quiero retrasarlo-me levanto rápidamente y al hacerlo tropiezo otra vez, pero esta vez no caigo al suelo como esperaba si no que caigo en unos brazos, al mirar me ruborizo y me reincorporo rápidamente.-Lo siento debo irme.

-De acuerdo, la acompaño a la puerta.-mira a Andrea-Traiga la chaqueta del señor River.

La rubia sale corriendo y cuando nosotros salimos me tiende la chaqueta, cuando voy a cogerla, una mano me lo impide, el señor Jeevas la coge y me la pone el.

Al llegar al ascensor, el posa una de sus manos en mi hombro, doy un respingo él lo nota pero no dice nada, pulsa el botón del ascensor, al llegar este, me meto rápidamente deseando escapar. Cuando me vuelvo me lo encuentro inclinado frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared. Realmente es muy guapo. Me desconcierta.

-Near.-me dice a modo de despedida

-Matt-le contesto

Afortunadamente las puertas se cierran.


	2. Capitulo 1

Las puertas se cerraron y volvi a dirigirme al despacho, cancele todas las reuniones que tenia esa dia, para poder obtener mas información sobre Nate River, mientras mi ayudante Beyond conseguía dicha información, comencé por cuarta vez la pantalla en la que me encontraba atascado, debo admitir que tengo cierta obsesión con los videojuegos, consigo la victoria a la vez que recibo un email.

Para: Matt Jeevas

De: Beyond Birthday

Asunto: Nate River

Nombre: Nate, suele ser llamado por amigos y familiares bajo el seudónimo de Near.

Apellidos: River, se desconoce el segundo apellido.

Ocupación: Estudiante de universidad.

DNI: 0321456-X

Cuenta bancaria: 154578 Código secreto: 123654

Trabajo: Ferretería Taylor

Esto era todo lo que Beyond había conseguido sacar en menos de diez minutos, era interesante podía pásame por su trabajo y comprar varios artículos que le harían extrañarse, y también podría ver si sería capaz de usarlos en el. Sonreí y decidí seguir con mis asuntos y hacerle una visita al día siguiente.

+++++Near+++++

Aun seguía confuso por toda la entrevista, si antes de la entrevista ya tenía claro que era extraño pero ahora lo tenía más claro que nada ese hombre no era normal, llegue al piso y entre, mire a mi compañero de piso que se había quedado dormido esperándome.

-Light.-lo zarandee un poco.-Venga ves a dormir a tu cama

-¿Qué tal la entrevista?-negue con la cabeza

-Bien, la tienes toda en la grabadora, ahora si me lo permites voy a la cama tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Gracias por ir.-asiento y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, entro a mi habitación y aun sigo algo alterado por la entrevista. Decido tumbarme y descansar para poder afrontar el siguiente día, tenía que madrugar e ir a trabajar.

+++++Matt++++++

Seguía tecleando en el ordenador de mi departamento, había redactado otro contrato para el que podría ser mi próximo sumiso, sonreí para mí mismo, ya tenía todo planeado para poder ir mañana a visitar la ferretería, es mas tenía un pequeño plan. Le ofrecería a River hacer una sesión fotográfica para la revista y que así quedara mejor, con el aprecio que pude deducir que le tienen a su compañero, seguro que aceptaba y luego todo seguiría su curso. Me levante y me dirigí a mi habitación para poder descansar.

-Siguiente día-

Eran las once de la mañana cuando entraba en los grandes almacenes Taylor, pasee por los pasillos hasta que lo encontré ayudando a un cliente, cuando termino se giro y me diviso, su cara era una mezcla entre la sorpresa y el desconcierto.

-Perdona, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?-me dijo tratándome como a un simple cliente sonreí.

-Claro, necesito un par de cosas.

-¿Qué necesita?-seguía con una voz notablemente neutral

++++++Near+++

¿Qué hacia aquí? Nada, decido hacer gala de todo mi neutralismo y decido atenderle como un cliente más

¿Qué necesita Señor Grey?-le digo con voz neutral

-Matt, señorito River, me llamo Matt.-un leve rubor aparece en mi rostro al ver cómo me deja tutearle.

-Near.-digo simplemente veo como asiente.- ¿Qué necesita Señ…Matt?

-Mmm bridas para cables.-le conduzco hacia la zona donde las tenemos y veo como las observa detenidamente.- ¿Esta decorando su casa?

-No, exactamente.-me mira y noto como si su mirada pudiera traspasarme.- También necesito cinta adhesiva

Lo llevo hasta el pasillo y cojo uno de los rollos de cinta que tenemos y se lo extiendo por un segundo nuestros dedos chocan y siento como una corriente atraviesa todo mi cuerpo.

-Emmm necesi….-una voz interrumpe mi pregunta

-Neaaar.-veo a Misa acercase a mi.- ¿Cómo has estado?-me dice levantándome del suelo

-Bien, Misa pero bájame al suelo por favor.-digo sonrojado.

-Perdón.-me baja y me mira.- ¿Aceptaras salir esta noche conmigo?

Noto como si el ambiente se enfriara de repente y me giro hacia el señor Grey y lo veo clavando su mirada en Misa, su mira es dura y muy fría.


	3. Capítulo 2

¿Quién es esa? ¿Y cómo se atreve a tocar de esa manera a Near? Noto como Near se ha quedado mirándome como si de un bicho raro se tratase.

-Em señor Jeevas, digo Matt.- sonrió ante su corrección.-Esta es Misa Amane, es la hija del director de este centro.

-Encantado.-asiento levemente.

-Near, nos vemos luego.-Veo como Amane se aleja y sonrió para mí mismo.

-Necesitará algo más ¿verdad?-vuelvo mí vista al chico que ha empezado a retorcerse un mechón de pelo y se muerde el labio inferior, o deja de hacer eso o acabare empotrándolo contra cualquier estante.

-No, no necesito nada mas.-asiente y me dirigí hacia una de las cajas me empieza a cobrar y veo que tiembla un poco, sonrió, me gusta provocar ese efecto en el.- Near, voy a estar un tiempo en la zona, y he pensado que a su amigo Yagami, tal vez le interese, una sesión fotográfica para la revista.

-Si, seguro que estará encantado-sonríe.-Y bueno se lo comentare, y se lo comunicare.

Le extiendo mi tarjeta y me despido de él con un asentimiento de cabeza me dirijo al hotel donde me quedo, y observo el asiento que tengo al lado, en el reside el contrato para que el pequeño Nate River, se ha mi sumiso.

++++ Narra Near++++

Esa situación me ha sacado de lugar, esas cosas que ha recogido, son normales sí, pero la mirada que ponía al cogerlas, se encontraba empapada de lujuria. Suspiro y me siento a terminar mi almuerzo, en ese momento Light.

-¿Estas bien?.-me mira preocupado.-Estas mas pálido de lo habitual- Se sienta a mi lado.

-El señor Jeevas ha estado aquí.-me mira sorprendido.-Compro una cosa y luego me propuso algo.

-¿Te propuso una cita?-me mira emocionado

-No.-noto como me he sonrojado, pero que me pasa.-Solo me ofreció si querías una sesión fotográfica para la entrevista.

-Eso seria, magnifico.-asiento y le entrego la tarjeta donde está su número.-Oh no, llamas tú, al fin y al cabo es a ti aquí en lea dado el número.

-En fin. -cojo el teléfono y marco.

Suenan un par de pitidos hasta que oigo su voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Señor Jeevas al habla ¿Quién es?-noto su voz neutral y aun así mi corazón se acelere, suspiro levemente y luego hablo

-Señor Jeevas, soy Nate River.

-Si, supongo que me llama por lo de la sesión fotográfica ¿me equivoco?

-No, no se equivoca. – Suspiro. -Quería decirle que mi compañero ha aceptado, dicha sesión.

-Perfecto, nos vemos en dos días, en la tarjeta también se encuentra el hotel donde me hospedo.

-De acuerdo nos vemos en dos días.-voy a colgar cuando caigo en algo.-Matt, digo señor Jeevas. ¿A qué hora?

-Matt, llámeme Matt, nos vemos sobre las diez del próximo jueves.

-Me parece bien. Hasta luego.-cuelgo antes de que pueda contestar algo mas, estoy demasiado nervioso. Veo como Light se ríe sin parar- ¿Qué pasa?

-Reconócelo, te has caladito por el señor Jeevas.

-No.-me sonrojo al instante.-Bueno tal vez.

-¿Tal vez?-veo su mueca.- Si te ha faltado sudar Near, estas coladito, ese nerviosismo y ese casi tartamudeo, estas coladito.

-Tal vez tengas razón y ahora tengo que seguir trabajando

Veo como se va, y me quedo pensado tal vez tenga razón, el hombre no está nada mal, que digo es guapísimo y bueno lo admito solo estoy un poco coladito por él.


End file.
